The Letter
by starchaserxonea
Summary: In which a certain iron dragon slayer asks a certain celestial mage for... ahem... dating advice. What could she possibly suggest? Does it all come crashing down? Does Gajeel die from embarrassment? Maybe - read to find out! Hiro Mashima owns FT! (Warning: this IS as cheesy as it sounds)


_For BookProf101 who so kindly requested a GaLe ff. I'm probably going to be writing this pairing a lot more, so, yay for that! Enjoy!_

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the bar in Fairy Tail when a surprisingly glum Gajeel sat down heavily next to her. She flashed a curious glance his way, but left him alone, figuring he was brooding over something, and turned back to her horror novel. And that's when she felt something cold poke her arm. Glancing at Gajeel out of the corner of her eye, she saw that he had nudged her discreetly.

That was so incredibly innocent coming from Gajeel.

She was about to ask what he wanted, when he held a finger up to his lips. Then he stood up and beckoned ever-so-slightly for her to follow him, and he left the guild.

Okay, what the hell.

So, after waiting a few moments so it would seem inconspicuous, she stood up and yawned. She grabbed her book and waved her goodbye to Mira before grabbing her hoodie from the barstool. Of course, before she could even make it out of the door she was tackled by a pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce! Want to do a mission!?" He exclaimed in his overly-happy manner. After standing up and peeling him off of her, she smiled but shook her blonde head.

"I can't – need to go work on my novel," Even though he was frowning, he nodded and walked off. She felt bad, but didn't dwell on it long because nearly as soon as she stepped out of the guild she was pulled to the side by an iron grip (**a/n**: _lol iron grip, see what I did there?_ ; ;). Gajeel dragged her, very quickly, she might add, to the forest before dropping her to the ground. She straightened her skirt and scowled.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Lucy asked, sending him a glare, which he promptly ignored.

"I need… your assistance, bunny girl," He managed to choke that out. Honestly, she had to give him credit. Crossing her arms and jutting out a hip, she grinned at him.

"Oh really? The great Gajeel needs my help?" She really couldn't wrap her head around it. Growling, he sent her a scathing glare and she giggled. "Sorry, sorry, what do you need? Obviously it must be important." Sighing, he abruptly sat down on the hard earth and then glared at her until she did the same.

"I… would like it… if you – I mean, I need your – no!" He broke off with a curse and punched the ground, causing a large hole to appear along with a mini-cloud of dirt.

"What did the ground ever do to you?" Her question went unanswered as he tried to hack up his question.

"L-Le… I need… the-the-t-t-thing and u-uh…" But Lucy had already started smiling devilishly. Gajeel abruptly shut up when he saw the creepy smile. "You look like a murderer, bunny girl."

"You like Levy!" She squealed and he growled, but the tips of his ears were tinted rose.

"I d-don…" Growling, he all but pulled out his hair until he suddenly faced her with an extremely uncharacteristic pout. "Fine, I do. That's why I called you out here." She choked on a laugh.

"Called? I'm not a dog!" She yelled, and he just nodded his head, agreeing.

"I know; you're a bunny," He responded. She smacked her fists to the ground and took a steadying breath before realizing what he said. Her chocolate orbs widened and she gasped, giving him a weird fan-girl grin.

"You like Levy!" She repeated, only this time it was a loud squeak and she was squirming. "So you want my help in getting her to go out with you?" Lucy asked, and suddenly, she was all back-to-business. Groaning, he slumped forward and nodded.

"But nothing stupid or frilly or pansy-ish!" He shouted and Lucy grinned wickedly, only to nod in agreement.

"Good thing you came to me for advice rather than Cana, or, Mavis forbid, Mira," They both shuddered at the thought. "Well – I'm going to give you the best advice ever!"

"Maybe Bickslow is more accurate; perhaps you _are _a cheerleader…" A rock collided with his skull and he winced.

"Okay, so, obviously, nothing stupid. Or cheesy. Just go simple; be you. Don't wear a tux or anything, just do something that would be very you-like to do." She spoke while nodding and staring at him intently. He squirmed under her stare uncomfortably.

"Something I would do…"

"_Here, shrimp," Gajeel tossed the iron nuts and bolts at her and she scrambled to catch them. _

"_What're we doing?" She asked, her blue hair bouncing and brown eyes alight with curiosity and possibly a little fear. Gajeel just grinned evilly and tossed a larger piece of metal to her._

"_I don't know, really, just doing what I always do I guess," He shrugged while grabbed random springs and magnets out of his kitchen cabinets. Then he turned around and spread them all on the rickety kitchen table, all while she just stared in confusion._

"_And what is it you usually do?" She sat down on the chair opposite of him when he suddenly took a seat. _

"_I do this," He muttered and picked up random shit (at least to her) and started putting them together like a magical puzzle. She stared in wonder as suddenly the random nuts and bolts and springs became a little machine-thing. It was so cool._

"No, no, no, Gajeel, you have to be _romantic," _Lucy snapped, breaking his scene apart. Sighing, he leaned back on his palms and glared lazily at her.

"Fine, show me what _I _would do then." He growled. Lucy smirked.

"Gladly, you clueless ingrate."

_Levy was sitting across from him in a cute, informal summer dress and he was wearing his normal outfit. The waiter came over and took their orders and of course, Gajeel asked for the largest piece of iron they had while Levy asked for a salad. Their conversation continued as thus:_

"_Hey, Gajeel, what're we doing exactly?" She asked with a light blush decorating her cheeks. Gajeel shrugged._

"_I don't know, Levy-_

"I call her shrimp or shorty or bookworm, not _Levy," _He muttered angrily.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever."

"_I don't know, _Shrimp, _whatever you want to do I guess. Maybe a walk or something."_

"A walk?! I'm not a freaking pansy who takes leisurely midday strolls with a fucking top hat and an umbrella, bunny girl, damn," He hissed at the blonde who was now outright glaring at him.

"Will you shut up?! And I never mentioned anything about a top hat!"

_Levy smiled and suddenly stuck her tongue out at him. "A walk would be nice."_

*Insert Gajeel groaning loudly at Lucy here*

_The waiter came with their food, although it was weird to hand Gajeel a plate of… iron, but he munched on it like it was candy and the waiter walked away awkwardly. Levy slowly ate her salad as if savoring every bite, but her eyes were fixed on Gajeel._

"_You eat like a pig, Gajeel, you're food isn't going to run away from you," She teased lightly, and a small blush appeared on Gajeel's cheeks._

"Bunny girl, what is wrong with you!? I don't blush!" He screeched, and Lucy doubled over laughing.

"You're blushing right now imagining this, moron!"

"You're going crazy!" Gajeel growled, and Lucy just sighed while wiping at the invisible tears of over-exertion from her eyes.

"Maybe," She agreed lightly, and Gajeel honestly feared for her mental health as another wicked smile appeared on her face.

"What…"

"Write a letter!" She exclaimed excitedly and he nearly keeled over dead from the sheer stupidity of that suggestion. That is, until he thought about it, then he realized how extremely bright that idea was.

"Hmph… it could work…" He huffed loudly, shifting away from her and glaring at the ground.

"And don't be so grumpy all of the time!" She yelled, punching his arm playfully. He mock groaned and fell over, clutching his bicep.

"I'm going to die now, bunny girl, you just killed me," He informed her in a monotone voice.

"Good; maybe you'll be reincarnated with a shred of romance in your blood so you can properly court a lady." She replied, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder. Gajeel shuddered and sat up.

"Whatever," He sighed, and then she suddenly stood up, holding out her hand. He glared at her hand. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?" He snarled, gesturing to the outstretched hand. She stumbled back and a mock-hurt face appeared.

"A-are you saying that you've never learned proper manners, Gajeel?" She asked with a horrified voice. Growling, he stood up and sent yet another glare her way. Grinning, she skipped back to him and stuck her tongue out. "I'll help you." She suddenly offered, earning a raised, metal-studded eyebrow from him.

"What?"

"I'll help you write a letter, I mean. Something that'll be cute yet have a touch of eloquence." He glared but finally nodded.

"Whatever." She squealed and now it was her turn to drag him all over hell's half acre. Finally, they got to her blasted apartment. He wrinkled his nose. "Why the hell does your place smell like strawberries?" He asked, completely bewildered. Did she had a fucking strawberry farm in here or something? She grinned and ignored him, of course, but led him to her desk. She handed him a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Okay, write whatever is on your mind. I'll be back in a few minutes to look at it – if that's okay with you," Before he could even be surprised by her curtesy, she had slipped into the bathroom.

Shaking his head at the weird bunny girl, he got to work.

* * *

Six hours later and she deemed it well enough to read. Well, sort of. She said that it needed to be rewritten in a less-sloppy manner and more elegantly, just so it would be decipherable, and then it'd be good to go. So, finally, when he was done with that, he stood up and glared at the now-dark-sky. She was lying on her bed reading and obviously dead tired, so he picked up the newly-wrapped letter and did something he never thought he'd do.

"Oi, bunny girl," He muttered. Lucy's brown eyes flicked over to him. "Thanks. You saved my ass." She grinned from ear to ear and waved her book at him.

"You can thank me by getting the hell out of my apartment and letting me sleep." And he was about to do just that… until that is, a certain fire dragon was in her window. She let out a squeak and then a sigh, then a scream.

"Natsu, what the hell!" She screeched, sending a glare his way. Clutching his ears, he glanced at Gajeel in surprise.

"Why's he here?"

"Why're _you _here?!" Lucy growled, throwing her book at him. Of course, he dodged it and it sailed right out of her window. Gajeel looked at Lucy with pity.

"I'll get it for you as a thank you," He smirked at the blonde-headed girl.

"But I said it was okay!" She whined and blowing her hair out her face.

"Do you want me to get your damn book or not?" He growled at the girl, who just nodded meekly and then turned to Natsu with the fury of a thousand burning suns.

"To answer your question, Natsu, I was helping Gajeel with a project of his. Plus, should you really be so surprised? I mean, everyone uses my house as a freaking playground anyways…" She trailed off into angry mutters and soon enough, Gajeel was back with her book in hand.

"Should you really be reading horror at 2 AM?" He asked while throwing the book at her. Shrugging, she just set the paperback on the bed lovingly and then cast Gajeel a surprisingly warm smile.

"Good luck, Gajeel," He was about to _**MAYBE **_smile back when she suddenly waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "_If you know what I mean." _Then he pushed Natsu out of her window and growled his goodbye, all while listening to her insane cackling.

_Damn bunny girl._

* * *

Levy re-read the letter that had been shoved underneath her door last night for the fifth time, trying to absorb every word as if it was water and she was sponge.

_Dear Shrimp,_

_ I'm sorry this has to be in a letter, but I really couldn't say it to you out loud and yea… I enlisted the help of bunny girl and she came up with this idea, so, yea. I just wanted to say that you're really short and weird but I once promised to make you big, you know? So, I'm still keeping my promise to this day because I'm not one to turn my back on them. So, with that being said, bookworm, if you get this letter by tomorrow (or I don't really know what time it is – I guess it could be today?) Then meet me near the east forest. I'll be waiting, shorty. _

_ -Gajeel_

She reread for the sixth time before it sank in.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?" She screeched, and then suddenly she was out of the door and already running to the east forest, heart pounding the entire way. That's when she saw him.

"Gajeel!" She yelled and she leaned down on her knees when she got to him and started waving the letter, all while panting. "What does this mean?!" She squeaked. He felt that happy feeling again – the same one he got whenever he was around her – and patted her messy blue curls softly. She glanced up at him and he found the courage to say what he wanted to say in those chocolate eyes, even if his tongue was tying itself into knots.

"I like you, shorty. A lot." Wow, that was smooth Gajeel, great go-

Then her arms were around his neck. She was dangling from him like an ornament on a Christmas tree but that wasn't what was making him blush like a fucking school girl, nope, the reason was that she was kissing him.

Her lips were on his. It was timid and sweet and she tasted like sunshine but hot damn, he just wanted more of _that. _She pulled back (or rather, dropped back to the ground) and blushed shyly, but grinned.

"Took you long enough, jerk!" She yelled, slapping him with his own letter. He blinked the shock away and instead of saying anything in response to her comment, he placed his big hand on her head and kissed her cheek rather tenderly.

"I know."

Meanwhile, Lucy was fainting somewhere (more like behind a bush near them, like a fuckin' creep) from sheer happiness because it worked! She fist-pumped the air and grinned.

_Good job, Gajeel!_

* * *

_uhh.. yea. this was buried in the back of some old folders. hope you all like ittt?sd fksdj;fas? it's random, i know. gajeel is so ooc, i know. i need to stop saying i know, i know. okay, well, hope you liked it BookProf101!11!1 (and everyone else)_


End file.
